


interlude

by KitFistosBeard



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Anal Sex, First Time, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:22:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22749268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KitFistosBeard/pseuds/KitFistosBeard
Summary: “I don’t want to think about before.” Finn says into his ear, “What matters is now, here, only us right now.”“Of course, buddy.” Poe says breathlessly. “Anything you want.”Taking place between Force Awakens and The Last Jedi, Poe and Finn's first time together after Finn wakes up.
Relationships: Poe Dameron & Finn, Poe Dameron/Finn
Comments: 4
Kudos: 111





	interlude

The two men stand face to face in front of Poe’s room. The question posed hangs in the air between them. They’re passing a point of no return, waiting for the other to take the first step. Poe searches the younger man’s eyes for an answer. His dark brown eyes seem deeper now, filled with anticipation. The kisses the two had exchanged moments earlier seem chaste in comparison to the implication of inviting Finn in. Clearly, they weren’t lost on Finn. Poe wasn’t sure how much experience Finn had, and maybe he was pushing his luck.

“Yes, Poe.” Finn says, filling the space between them so their foreheads are touching. Poe smiles and goes in for a quick peck before turning around to unlock the door. He feels Finn’s firm grasp on his hips, slowly lifting his shirt out of his pants. Poe chuckles as the door slides open.

“A little eager, aren’t we?”

“I’ve been in a bacta-tank for a month” Finn says, his voice suddenly an octave lower, dark and husky. “Indulge me.”

“As you wish, buddy.” Poe says pushing back against the closed door. Now on the other side, all bets were off. Poe slides his shirt over his head and basks in the look Finn is giving him. Finn reaches out for him, but Poe keeps him at arm’s length teasingly. “It’s your turn.” Poe tightens his grip on Finn’s grey shirt. Finn looks down at his hand and pulls Poe towards him with a new strength. Poe falls into Finn’s grasp, not anticipating the roughness but welcoming it, nonetheless. Finn holds Poe’s face at an angle that he can’t quite kiss Finn at. 

“I’ll decide when I want to take it off.” Finn says with a firmness that drives Poe wild. 

“Oh, fuck.” Poe tries to pull into a kiss, but he’s completely at the mercy of Finn’s strength. “Finn, this is so hot. Keep going.” He manages to get out, too aware of the growing warmth in his gut. 

“You like it when I’m rough, eh?” Finn smiles, and pulls Poe in for a kiss. It’s too short. “I had a feeling you’d like to be bossed around.” He adds into Poe’s mouth, causing the older man to whimper. 

“Shit, Finn. I had no idea you’d be like this.” Poe whispers pulling Finn’s waist towards his. “I didn’t know, what you did, before…” Poe tries to keep talking, but Finn’s gotten a gold of his earlobe in his mouth and is running it over with his tongue. “Mmm, fuck Finn.”

“I don’t want to think about before.” Finn says into his ear, “What matters is now, here, only us right now.”

“Of course, buddy.” Poe says breathlessly. “Anything you want.” Poe looks up at Finn, a new man in comparison to the well-mannered man he is day-to-day. “I’m yours.”

“Of course, you are.” Finn smiles, and leads Poe to the bed, pushing him gently to lay back. Poe obliges without question. Finn, still standing, removes his shirt to reveal the perfectly sculpted shape he has underneath. Poe gulps, staring at the smoothness of muscle under deep, dark skin. His eyes wander up to meet Finn’s who’s looking down at him smugly. 

“Shit, you’re perfect.” Poe whispers, arousal thick in his voice. Finn chuckles in response, and in one fluid motion removes his pants, and tosses them aside. Poe’s breath catches in his throat. 

“Now I’m afraid you’re overdressed.” Finn says, joining Poe on the bed. Poe instinctively reaches for his belt buckle, but Finn waves him away. “No. Let me.” Finn’s mouth curls into a small grin. Poe lies ack, letting Finn take the lead. This Is not how he thought this would go. Of course, Poe always preferred that his partners take the lead, dominate him a bit. But for his first time with Finn he expected the younger man to need some guidance. He could have never of dreamt up the confident, dominant man currently pulling off his pants in practical fashion. Poe lifts his hips up to help and soon enough, both men are in nothing but their underclothes. Finn pushes Poe back down on the bed, and swings one leg over his hips to straddle the man, now pinned to the bed with a glorious view. 

“Finn, fuck.” Poe whispers, “You’re stunning.” He can’t help himself. He reaches up to touch Finn’s torso, tight lines marking the shape of his abdominal muscles. Finn stares down, a slight falter in his earlier confidence as he lets Poe feel his way down his hips.

“How do you want this?” Finn asks, lowering himself so that their faces are almost touching. 

“I want you.” Poe says, bringing one hand to Finn’s face. “I want you to take any way you want.” Finn’s eyes grow wide at this, full of lust and longing. Poe smiles and bridges the space between them with a long, deep kiss. His tongue teasingly exploring Finn’s mouth. Finn pulls up slowly and when Poe moves to keep with him Finn pushes the eager man back down. His firm hand keeping Poe in place. Poe’s sure Finn can feel the growth of his length underneath his hips where he has Poe pinned. He must and is enjoying the torment. As if in response to Poe’s unanswered question, Finn grinds down on Poe’s groin causing a small moan to escape him. 

“That’s it, baby.” Finn laughs, and lowers himself down again to resume making out. Poe welcomes his tongue openly, grinding up against Finn as best he could in his current position. Finn grinds back, pushing Poe further into the mattress. Their erections touch, and Poe lets out another small moan, mindful that the walls in the pilot quarters are as thin as paper and he shares one with Jessika who always seems to be aware of his sexual exploits before he even has the chance to leave his room. Poe knows he’s not the quietest, and the way Finn has expertly lined up their lengths has him mewling already. Poe reaches down to stroke Finn but the man on top catches him by the wrist and pins him down by both arms. Poe looks up at Finn, ready to be made completely undone. 

“Finn.” He whispers, “I need you to fuck me.” Poe struggles slightly against Finn’s grip, bucking his hips up trying for more contact. Two thin layers of fabric keeping him from what he really wants. Poe watches as Finn gulps.

“I think this is where you might need to take charge.” Finn whispers, lowering himself to Poe’s side. Poe turns onto his side to face Finn. “I’ve never quite done that.” Finn confesses, a new flush appearing on his cheeks unrelated to his current state of arousal.

“Really? Could have fooled me.” Poe says, but doesn’t push. He’ll accept whatever information Finn offers. 

“I’ve done other stuff. You know, with my hands, or mouth.” Finn says as he distractingly rubs circles over Poe’s nipple. “But never that, always seemed too intimate.” He adds, his eyes glancing up to Poe’s face.

“Oh, Finn, that’s okay. We don’t –” 

“I want to, with you.” Finn interrupts the older man, continuing his circles around Poe’s nipples. “I think I need it. I can’t stop, haven’t been able to stop thinking about what you feel like.” Finn lowers down so that he can take Poe’s nipple into his mouth, his circles resuming with his tongue now. Poe moans softly and lets his hand wander over Finn’s hair and back. 

“Fuck, Finn. Let’s go. I’ll show you. I’ll show you everything.” Poe says softly. Finn’s hands pull down on Poe’s briefs, and he’s quickly rid of them. Finn wastes no time removing his own. He lies back and pulls Poe on top of him, his hands wandering down to cup Poe’s ass. Poe arches his back to really give Finn a feel, and Finn’s breath catches slightly. 

“So perfect, Poe. Your ass. It’s otherworldly.”

“Shut the fuck up and kiss me, you dumbass poet.” Poe laughs into Finn’s lips, as they sink into another round of making out. Finn still has a firm hold on Poe’s behind, one hand gliding further down to wrap around the back of his thighs. Poe gasps away from Finn’s mouth, and pulls the two of them over so that Finn is back on top. Poe carefully wraps his legs around Finn’s hips. Finn looks down at Poe, who’s reaching to his bedside table which is just out of his reach. 

“What are you doing?” Finn asks quietly, not liking this small hiccup in their progress. 

“Lube, it’s in there. Can you?” Poe reaches out for the small drawer in the front of the table. Finn clues in and reaches the drawer more easily from his position. Inside, amongst other assorted things is a small bottle of a clear substance unknown to Finn. He grabs it and looks back at Poe. Poe nods eagerly and pulls Finn back over top him with his legs around his waist. Finn steadies himself overtop of Poe with one hand and offers the lube to Poe with the other.

“So, buddy.” Poe says in a hushed whisper as he takes the bottle. “Give me your hand.” Finn obliges without question. Poe pours some of the liquid over Finn’s first finger, and slowly guides their hands to his crotch. “You good?” He asks, stopping just at his upper thigh.

Finn nods, words escaping him completely. Poe smiles and slowly guides Finn’s finger inside himself. He removes his hand as Finn takes over the movement. Poe’s breath catches slightly as Finn brushes his prostate teasingly. Poe closes his eyes, enjoying the sensation of Finn’s fingers but knowing it’s not quite enough. 

“Mmm, that’s it.” Poe whispers, “Add another finger, baby.” Finn follows Poe’s direction. He’s a fast learner, and soon enough he adds in a third finger without Poe’s prompting. This causes a small groan to escape him. 

“Is that okay?” Finn stops pumping his fingers for a second, resting them just inside Poe. He’s probably not even aware how much this teases Poe.

“Perfect, buddy.” Poe says, his voice almost completely gone, arousal slowly taking over. “I’m ready for you, baby. Take the lube, and –”

“I think I’ve got it from here.” Finn reaches up to kiss Poe, and he submits completely. Finn removes his hand from Poe and begins to coat his own length with the lube. Poe remains where he is, watching in stunned arousal at the beautiful man above him. His chest heaves in anticipation. Finn stands above him, and lifts Poe’s legs up and around his hips to line them up. Poe meets his eyes and smiles. 

“You ready, buddy?” He says, Finn smiles back and nods. His face is equal parts arousal, anticipation, and nerves. “Go slowly at first, okay?”

“Okay, Poe.” Finn responds, and begins to push his tip inside. Poe lets out a small moan as Finn slowly stretches him out. Finn lowers himself so that his head is next to Poe’s and begins to kiss Poe’s neck as he pumps further into Poe. 

“Just like that, baby.” Poe breathes out between moans. Finn responds by nipping on Poe’s earlobe. Poe grinds up at this and takes Finn a little further in causing the man on top to let out a low groan, only slightly muffled by Poe’s earlobe still between his lips.

“Mmm, you feel incredible, Poe.” Finn whispers and pushes himself up so that he’s kneeling over Poe, finding a better angle to pump at. Poe feels his need growing as Finn gets closer and closer to his prostate. Currently it’s only teasing him, driving him further into the mattress. Finn finally pushes all the way into Poe, and he bottoms out, groaning loudly. White flashes behind his eyes as Finn finally fins that ultimate spot inside him. Poe grips his nails into Finn’s sides, begging for more.

“Poe!” Finn moans out. “Oh fuck. Get on top of me, baby. I want to watch you come.” He says as he lifts Poe up, and somehow flips them over. Poe in his current state of arousal is barely aware of the change in position. He re-centers himself on Finn’s dick and looks down at the man coming completely undone beneath him. He grinds down slowly, pulling moan after moan out of Finn. 

“How’s that, Finn? You like that?” Poe moans, all pretense of being quiet thrown completely out the window. Finn’s breathing has started to become rapid and needy. His muscular chest rising and dropping at an increased speed as Poe grinds on top of him. 

“Oh, Poe.” Finn closes his eyes and pulls down on Poe’s hips. Poe responds by pulling himself up and down at an even quicker pace. This causes a new chorus of moans to escape from Finn. Poe knows he’s not going to last much longer, with every Pump Finn rams into his prostate. Looking down, he can tell Finn is close too.

“Finn! I’m gonna –” Poe loses track of his sentence as the heat builds up, and he’s finally pushed over the edge. His only tether to his physical space is the feeling of Finn deep inside him and the soft groans and moans beneath him. Finn juts his hips up into Poe, and lets out a deep, low groan, his own orgasm pushing him to join Poe over the edge. Both men ride their orgasms out until Poe collapses to Finn’s side. His cum pooled onto Finn’s stomach, and as he comes to Poe realizes they need a towel. As he pushes himself up, Finn grabs his arm looking concerned.

“Where you going?” He asks, still breathless.

“Just grabbing a towel, sit tight.” Poe leans in and kisses Finn, a smile plastered all over his satisfied face.

“Hurry back.” Finn lies motionless in the bed, beside the rise and fall of his chest. Poe all but runs to his bathroom attached to his room and grabs a towel off the rack. Returning to his room, he finds Finn in the same position he left him in, his eyes closed, hands resting behind his head, absently smiling.

“Feeling good, buddy?” Poe laughs and wipes his cum off Finn’s torso. He gulps slightly knowing he’s still filled with Finn’s own cum.

“That was amazing.” Finn says pulling Poe into him for a kiss. Poe lies down and rests his head on Finn’s shoulder. “I couldn’t even think at some points in there.” Finn chuckles slightly. “If I had any idea sex could be like that, I would have left the First Order eons ago.”

“Well lucky we found each other then. I don’t think I’ve ever been so thoroughly fucked.” Poe strokes Finn’s stomach as he talks. “It’s a crime you’ve been hidden away from me for so long.” Poe reaches up to kiss Finn’s cheek.

“I just want to do that with you for the rest of my life.” Finn says, looking down at Poe. Their eyes unwavering, Poe wonders, not for the first time, how this beautiful man was his.

“That can be arranged.” Poe says, settling in for the most satisfying cuddle of his life.

**Author's Note:**

> xoxo  
> thanks for reading
> 
> this is my first time writing any sort of ~ sexual ~ content and it certainly was a fun writing challenge!


End file.
